You
by fjshfz
Summary: Ketika seseorang yang tak engkau harapkan justru menaruh hati padamu. What do you do? NCT NOMIN! Don't Like Don't Read.


You

Cast: Na Jaemin (NCT Dream)

Lee Jeno (NCT Dream)

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Type: Shounen-ai, Alternative Universe

Oneshot.

Happy reading!!

ㅇㅇ

Jaemin menatap lelaki berwajah stoic itu dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan kekesalan tiada tara.

"Lee Jeno, bersihkan bagian itu! Mengapa hanya diam saja daritadi, huh!?" Rutuknya sembari terus mengepel lantai kelas yang kotor karena sepatu murid-muridnya yang berpijakan secara serentak setelah melakukan kegiatan di luar kelas. Namun sayang, lelaki yang dipanggil oleh Jaemin nampak acuh saja. Ia kembali asik dengan ponsel pintar yang digenggamnya.

Melihatnya, mau tak mau emosi Jaemin makin terbakar.

'Sok sekali bocah itu. Mentang-mentang dia anak komite sekolah ia tak bisa seenaknya begitu dong,' pikir Jaemin dengan menggebu. Memberanikan nyali, ia menghampiri lelaki yang terlihat jauh lebih kekar jika saja Jaemin memang benar-benar berniat untuk mengajak pemuda itu bertengkar.

"HEH KAU,—" belum habis perkataan Jaemin, tubuhnya serasa melayang karena ternyata lelaki—kurangajar—di hadapannya ini secara tak terduga menarik tangan kurusnya lalu menghempaskan tubuh tinggi kurang berisinya ke tembok. Mengunci pergerakan Jaemin telak. Dengan tangan kanan bersandar di atas sisi kiri kepalanya, sedang tangan kiri si lelaki tak tahu aturan itu memegang pinggangnya.

Tuhan, siapapun, bantu Jaemin keluar dari situasi ini.

Ia melihat si pemuda pirang yang ia panggil Lee Jeno tersebut mendekatkan kepalanya tepat ke telinga sebelah kirinya. Sesaat, ia rasakan terpaan napas hangat menyapa bagian sensitifnya itu sehingga secara reflek ia bergidik.

"Kau berisik," ucap Jeno singkat. Kemudian, ia alihkan pandangannya dan mengunci bola matanya tepat ke dalam bola mata lawan bicaranya.

Jaemin menelan ludah.

Sialan, mengapa ia terlihat tampan sekali?

Okay, tampaknya otak Jaemin sudah teracuni pandangan membius dari Jeno.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan Na Jaemin adalah ketika ia merasa sebuah benda tak bertulang, lembut dan kenyal menyetuh permukaan bibirnya. Seketika, mata Jaemin membulat dibuatnya.

Hendak melawan, tetapi ia merasa lemas tiba-tiba saat Jeno mulai melumati bibir bagian bawahnya dengan lembut. Menghisap bibir atasnya kelewat semangat, namun percayalah Jaemin tak bisa berkutik. Sialan, lelaki di depannya itu tahu bagaimana cara membuat seseorang tunduk dan lemas di bawah kuasanya.

"Hrrmn,—" erangan tertahan keluar dari belah bibir Jaemin. Perlahan, lelaki manis bersurai madu itu memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan pemuda di depannya mulai memasukkan lidah panjangnya guna mengeksplor lebih jauh isi mulut Jaemin. Mengabsen deretan gigi rapinya, mengajak lidah tak profesionalnya bertarung. Yang sekali lagi membuatnya makin lemas tak berdaya. Tanpa diminta, kedua tangan si pemuda bermarga Na berada di tengkuk Jeno. Mencengkramnya, lalu meremas rambut bagian belakangnya tanpa ampun. Mulai terbawa suasana, Jaemin memiringkan kepalanya, membalas segala cumbuan Jeno semampunya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Jaemin merasa napasnya memburu. Ia dorong dada bidang Jeno, dan pemuda yang satu tampaknya paham kode dari si manis sehingga ia pun menjauhkan tubuhnya. Menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan dalam yang ternyata membuat Jaemin menunduk dalam serta memerah layaknya tomat baru matang.

"K-kurangajar! Kau merebut ciuman pertamaku, Lee!" Bentak Jaemin tiba-tiba sembari mendongak dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Sedangkan Jeno hanya menyeringai, mendekap tangannya di depan dada dengan santai sembari tetap menatap lelaki manis di depannya. "Tak usah mengelak, aku tahu jika kau menikmati apa yang telah aku berikan tadi padamu. Bukan begitu?"

DUAR

Jeno dan mulut tajam menusuknya. Benar-benar menggores tepat sasaran.

"Sial," gerutu Jaemin. Ia pun hendak beranjak dari posisi semulanya namun tangan Jeno menahan pergerakannya.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu," ujar Jeno tiba-tiba. Mau tak mau, Jaemin kembali ke posisi semula. Menatap Jeno seakan bertanya, "ada apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Na Jaemin."

Cara Jeno mengucapkan namanya, membuatnya merasa deja vu.

Tubuh Jaemin terasa seperti tersengat listrik. Ia seketika teringat sebuah kejadian sebelum mereka bertemu saat ini.

ㅇㅇ

(Flashback)

 **Dulu, saat Jaemin pertama menginjakkan kakinya ke sekolah barunya, ia merasa seperti orang asing. Maklum, ia adalah murid pindahan dari Gwangju. Jadi, ia benar-benar buta dengan sekitar. Apalagi di kota sebesar Seoul. _Okay_ , Na Jaemin mulai hiperbolis.**

 **Saat ia berjalan di koridor, matanya menangkap sesosok bermahkota hitam dengan _layer_ hijau toska yang sangat _eye-catching_ dan tampak sedikit imut baginya. Mata minimalis milik sosok itu seakan menghipnotisnya, bukan karena netranya mengandung sihir. Tetapi, sorot itu tampak seperti kebingungan. Meminta tolong padanya yang bahkan masih menerka-nerka sekitar.**

 **Jaemin tentu saja mati kutu. Namun saat ia melihat keadaan sosok lelaki itu—dimana ia sedang dikerubuti banyak gadis—seketika hatinya tergerak untuk membantu lelaki itu keluar dari kekangan kerumunan gadis tersebut.**

 **"Ehm, permisi," ucapnya dengan sedikit lantang sembari membuat gestur meminta jalan. Tak ayal hal itu membuat para gadis yang awalnya mengerumun di sekitar sosok lelaki itu segera membubarkan diri guna memberi jalan untuk Jaemin.**

 **"Aku harus membawanya. Kami akan pergi ke kelas bersama. Sampai jumpa!" Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Jaemin segera berlari menjauhi kerumunan gadis itu dengan menarik sosok lelaki yang dikelilingi tersebut.**

 **(Percayalah, Jaemin dapat mendengar kerumunan tersebut memekik heboh antara terkejut dan kecewa. _Well_ , Jaemin tidak memedulikannya).**

 **Karena terlalu fokus untuk menjauh, pemuda bermarga Na itu sampai tak sadar ia sampai dimana jika saja tak ada tangan yang menahan pergerakannya.**

 **"Kau sudah membawaku cukup jauh dari kerumunan adik kelas itu," dan sebuah suara berat menyapa indera pendengarannya.**

 **Oh Tuhan, betapa inginnya Jaemin mendengar suara itu terus menerus.**

 **Jaemin pun menoleh. Dan percayalah, jantungnya seketika bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.**

 **Lelaki di hadapannya sedang tersenyum dengan sangat menawan. Matanya pun ikut tersenyum, _eyesmile_ nya begitu menggemaskan. Namun hal itu tidak mengurangi tingkat ketampanannya sama sekali. Justru, senyuman itu menambah kesan 'plus' pada lelaki itu.**

 **Jaemin hendak meleleh, kawan. Seseorang tolong bantu Na Jaemin bangun dari fantasi penuh pelangi dan kuda-kuda pegasusnya.**

 **"Euhm, halo?" Tangan lelaki di depan Jaemin melambai-lambai. Menyadarkan Jaemin dengan segera.**

 **"Oh! Eum, m-maaf membawamu sampai sejauh ini. Aku murid baru dan tidak tahu kawasan sekolah ini dan,—" perkataan Jaemin terputus saat lelaki di hadapannya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan lebarnya.**

 **Si lelaki pun melepaskan bekapannya, lalu berujar, "tak apa. Kebetulan, kau membawaku ke tempat yang tak jauh dari kelasku berada."**

 **Hening sejenak. Sampai akhirnya, si lelaki bersurai hitam-toska itu bertanya,**

 **"Kau murid baru? Ada di kelas berapa?"**

 **"Aku murid kelas 2-4." Dan lelaki di depan Jaemin kembali mengangguk.**

 **"Well, kelasmu ada tepat di belakang tubuhmu. Berbaliklah," Dan dengan itu, Jaemin membalikkan tubuhnya. Tampaklah papan nama kelas yang menunjukkan angka, '2-4'.**

 **"Eum, terima kasih. Maafkan aku sekali lagi," ujar Jaemin kembali sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya 45. Lelaki di depannya mengangguk. Lalu, pandangannya beralih pada nametag Jaemin.**

 **"Na Jaemin, huh? Nice name," ujar si pemuda surai hitam. Jaemin mengangguk.**

 **"Uhm, terima kasih sudah menunjukkan kelasku,—"**

 **KRIIING**

 **Bel masuk menghentikan percakapan dua anak Adam tersebut. Jaemin tampak sangat panik.**

 **"Ehm, astaga. Bel sudah berbunyi. Maaf telah mengganggumu, ya ampun. Terima kasih sekali lagi." Dan dengan itu, Jaemin masuk ke kelas barunya tanpa melihat senyum jenaka yang terukir di bibir si pemuda bersurai hitam.**

 **"Sama-sama Na Jaemin." Dengan itu, ia hendak memutar tubuhnya sebelum ada sebuah suara yang menahannya.**

 **"LEE JENO! MAU KEMANA KAU!? KELASMU ADA DI DEPANMU! MENGAPA KAU HENDAK PUTAR BALIK!?"**

 **Terkutuklah suara itu. Suara sang Imo, yang notaben nya adalah guru di sekolahnya ini. Dengan memutar mata, ia membalas, "iya Imo. Aku hendak membuang sampah dulu." Sedangkan wanita yang meneriaki si pemuda bersurai hitam alias Lee Jeno itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lalu masuk ke dalam kelas 2-4.**

 **Percayalah, di dalam, Na Jaemin dapat melihat seluruh kronologi kejadian itu tanpa terlewat barang secuil kejadian pun hingga ia menjadi bahan tontonan teman-teman barunya.**

 **ㅇㅇ**

"J-ja-jadi? K-kau b-benar?" Jaemin terbata. Masih tidak percaya jika lelaki yang barusan mencuri ciuman pertamanya adalah orang yang sama yang telah mencuri hatinya untuk pertama kalinya disaat mereka bertemu?

"Kau benar-benar pelupa," gumam Jeno namun masih dapat didengar oleh Jaemin. Mendengarnya, Jaemin tak terima dan segera membombardir lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tak pernah terlihat di kelas setelah kejadian itu! Dan rambutmu berubah warna! Kau jarang terlihat di kelas juga. Astaga Tuhan," racau Jaemin sembari menjambak surai madunya frustrasi. Melihat itu, Jeno mau tak mau terkekeh.

Kemudian, ia mendekati Jaemin lagi. Menggenggam lembut telapak tangannya. Menyalurkan rasa hangat dalam tubuhnya serta perasaan yang telah ia pendam sejak mereka pertama bertemu.

"Aku adalah seorang artis yang tak bisa setiap saat berada di kelas. Kebetulan, hari ini aku sudah bebas dari jadwal bekerja sehingga aku bisa masuk sekolah. Tak ku sangka jika aku langsung disuruh mengerjakan tugas piket bersama seseorang yang telah aku sukai selama ini," ucapnya dengan gamblang tanpa menutupi perasaan bahagianya. Senyum tulus terukir di belah bibir yang telah membuat Jaemin lemas itu.

"Jadi, aku harap, kau tak akan menolak permintaanku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai,—" dan kali ini ucapan Jeno diputus oleh sebuah kecupan ringan yang datangnya dari Jaemin.

"Kau berisik," balas Jaemin sembari terkikik pelan. "Tentu saja aku menerimamu, bodoh."

Dan dengan itulah, kisah cinta manis mereka dimulai.

ㅇㅇ

You

END!!

Author's note:

Well, maafkan saya yang bukannya malah nerusin FF sebelah yang ada di watty, malah bikin FF baru #tampolHanifberjamaah. Oh ya ini ff crossposted ya. Bisa main juga ke akun watty saya yang sudah tertera di profil #promogengs

Well, ide ini muncul saat saya mendengarkan lagu jadul GOT7 yang judulnya Magnetic. Eiyo lagu itu benar-benar cheerful dan bikin semangat. Plus, ide cerita ini juga makin mengalir saat saya mendengarkan lagu Laboum-상상더하기 (im sorry i forget the english title of that song TT).

Pokoknya itu inspirasi saya. Saya sedang ada di tengah-tengah masa UTS dan tiba-tiba bisa menulis seperti ini. Jangan ditiru wahai kawan-kawan.g

Baiklah, seperti biasa. Vote dan comment akan sangat dinanti. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua. Love you all. Saranghae. Je t'aime. Ich liebe dich. Wo Ai Ni. Aishite~~


End file.
